This invention relates to a method and system for the management of resources.
Call cents may be established by businesses for the mass handling of incoming and/or outgoing calls. To this end, businesses often publish one or more common telephone numbers for all customer service or sales calls and these calls are received by call centers. The call center will distribute calls to agents so that they are timely answered by an agent who has the skills necessary to handle the call. To facilitate this, the call center may engage a caller in a menu driven session to decide on a queue to place the call to await an agent. (For example, there may be a queue for all english speaking callers who wish information about product X). Statistics, such as the number of calls waiting for an agent with French language skills, are typically displayed on one or more monitors for review by call center supervisors. These statistics allow a supervisor to identify problems which develop in the efficient handling of calls and to make compensating adjustments in the running of the call center. Additionally, it is known to display statistics common to the call center as a whole on a wallboard, which is a scrolling pixelboard.
Each supervisor""s monitor may be part of a personal computer (PC) which, under software control, receives a flow of statistical data from a call center. One PC software product to achieve this purpose is the CENTRE VU SUPERVISOR(trademark) by Lucent. With the Lucent product, a supervisor may choose a statistical display which may comprise a text chart and/or one or more graphical charts, such as pie charts or bar charts. For example, the display may include a text chart listing agents along with their state (e.g., handling an automatic call distributionxe2x80x94ACDxe2x80x94call, available, busy with an outgoing call) and a companion pie chart with this data. The data displayed is periodically updated based on the incoming flow of statistical data.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method of facilitating management of resources, comprising the steps of: displaying a plurality of resource objects, each resource object representing a resource; displaying a plurality of resource requiring objects, eat resource requiring object representing a resource requiring process; receiving a user input associating a selected resource object with a selected resource requiring object; allocating a resource represented by said selected resource object to a resource requiring process represented by sail selected resource requiring object.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of facilitating management of a call center, comprising the steps of: displaying a plurality of resource objects, each resource object representing a resource; displaying a plurality of resource requiring objects, each resource requiring object representing a resource requiring process; receiving a user input associating a selected resource object with a selected resource requiring object; allocating a resource represented by said selected resource object to a resource requiring process represented by said selected resource requiring object.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of facilitating management of resources, comprising: constructing a set of first data items from a set of statistics of a first type, each statistic derived from information from an instance of a set of relators; constructing a summary data item from said set of first data items; receiving a user input associating said summary data item with a set of at least one second data item, each said second data item representing a statistic of a second type derived from an instance of said set of relators; responsive to said step of receiving, associating said set of first data items with said set of second data items; displaying said set of first data items; responsive to a user input indicating one of said first data items, displaying a second data item derived from an instance of said set of relators from which said indicated first data item was derived.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of facilitating management of resources, comprising: constructing a set of first data items from a set of statistics of a first type, each statistic derived from information from an instance of a set of relators; receiving a user input associating one of said first data items with a set of at least one second data item, each said second data item representing a statistic of a second type derived from an instance of said set of relators from which said one first data item was derived; responsive to said step of receiving, associating said set of first data items with said set of second data items; displaying said set of first data items; responsive to a user input indicating one of said first data items, displaying a second data item derived from an instance of said set of relators from which said indicated fist data item was derived.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer media product comprising: means for displaying a plurality of resource objects, each resource object representing a resource; means for displaying a plurality of resource requiring objects, each resource red object representing a resource requiring process; means for receiving a user input associating a selected resource object with a selected resource requiring object; means for allocating a resource represented by said selected resource object to a resource requiring process represented by said selected resource rewiring object.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer media product comprising: means for constructing a set of first data items from a set of statistics of a first type, each statistic derived from information from an instance of a set of relators; means for receiving a user input associating one of said first data items with a set of at least one second data item, each said second data item representing a statistic of a second type derived from an instance of said set of relators from which said one first data item was derived; means for, responsive to said step of receiving, associating said set of first data items with said set of second data items; means for displaying said set of first data items; means for, responsive to a user input indicating one of said first data items, displaying a second data item derived from an instance of said set of relators from which said indicated first data item was derived.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for management facilitation comprising: means for displaying a plurality of resource objects, each resource object representing a resource; means for displaying a plurality of resource requiring objects, each resource requiring object representing a resource requiring process; means for receiving a user input associating a selected resource object with a selected resource requiring object; mean for allocating a resource represented by said selected resource object to a resource requiring process represented by said selected resource requiring object.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for management facilitation comprising: means for constricting a set of first data items from a set of statistics of a first type, each statistic derived from information from an instance of a set of relators; means for receiving a user input associating one of said first data items with a set of at least one second data item, each said second data item representing a statistic of a second type derived from an instance of said set of relators from which said one first data item was derived; means for, responsive to said step of receiving, associating said set of first data items with said set of second data items; means for displaying said set of first data items; means for, responsive to a user input indicating one of said first data items, displaying a second data item derived from an instance of said set of relators from which said indicated first data item was derived.